Au coeur du passé
by Leikkona
Summary: Au coeur du passé gît la rage et la langueur. Seuls les souvenirs peuvent apaiser ces douleurs dont ils sont eux-même la source. [ Aizen x Shinji ]
1. La rage du meneur

_ Tes reflets ont dansé,  
>Devant mes yeux aveuglés,<br>Intoxiqué que j'étais,  
>Par tes mensonges,<br>Aux odeurs saintes,  
>Qui m'ont mené<br>Sur des chemins damnés._

La vérité avait été brûlante et dévastatrice. Il avait fini par l'accepter, tordue derrière un sourire trop large pour être innocent. Laisser aller ce qui s'était passé, relâcher ces blessures, cette rage qui avait alimenté, qui rodait toujours sous le fin vernis de l'acceptation et de la vulgaire sérénité, le monstre qui rampait et le vide qui rongeait. Une rage matée, contrôlée, mais toujours présente.

Mené par des mensonges et des vérités, il s'était intoxiqué, il s'était menti et hurlé la vérité. Parfois encore, les mots triomphants résonnaient encore à ses oreilles : "Tu ne t'étais rendu compte de rien." Au fond de lui, il savait que ce que son ancien lieutenant avait voulu dire avait été "Tu n'avais pas voulu te rendre compte de quoi que ce soit." Il serra les poings et contempla un instant ses phalanges blanchies, avant de les desserrer et de les poser sur ses genoux. Voir à travers les mensonges et les illusions... Les reflets d'un miroir brisé recouvert d'un voile de deuil, le deuil de sa clarté d'esprit et de sa raison. Chaque illusion perçue avait été oubliée, intoxiqué qu'il était par le ballet des mains et des mensonges, par le tissage bienheureux d'un sourire et de doigts jouant à travers les longues mèches blondes. De longues mèches sacrifiées au nom du souvenir qui le rendait malade.

Mené par le bout du nez, malgré tout. Il portait en lui sa part de responsabilité. A cause de lui, à cause de ses illusions... Des pensées qui se répétaient, encore et encore. Il était le responsable irraisonné d'une déchéance qui leur avait offert exil et liberté. Il n'était qu'un meneur de pacotille mené par le bout du nez. Son sourire se tordit à nouveau, un instant, avant de s'élargir alors que son regard errait sur le ciel bien trop bleu qui se découpait à travers une large ouverture du bâtiment. Et dire que malgré la rage et la colère qui les teintaient, les souvenirs de certains regards, de certains baisers échangés au creux de la nuit, les souvenir l'apaisaient comme l'alcool brûlant faisait taire un instant les gémissements de l'esprit. La douleur revenait toujours, mais l'analgésique était une vraie drogue.

Mené par des espoirs qu'il avait lui-même dédaigné. S'il y a une chose qu'il pouvait reconnaître à Aizen sans y glisser plus d'une injure, c'était que le salaud savait manipuler les gens. Pourtant, il l'avait su. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su que l'autre homme était dangereux, et c'était pour cela qu'il en avait fait son lieutenant. Le serpent s'était lové en son sein et le venin avait pénétré son coeur. Il était tombé amoureux d'un reflet qu'il ne voulait pas contempler parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas réel. La tentation lui avait rongé le cœur et avait recraché ce qu'il en restait aux pieds du lieutenant qui ne s'était pas gêné pour en ramasser les morceaux. Ce qu'il en avait fait... Avec un plaisir malsain, Aizen avait pris le temps de l'accueillir et de lui rendre. Un capitaine écrasé aux pieds de son lieutenant, manipulé par la simple grâce d'un sourire trop rare, voilà tout ce qu'il avait été. Un jouet, probablement. Un amusement qui, d'un claquement de doigt, avait été brisé par la rage qui avait dévoré son cœur.

Avec un large sourire, tordant le cou à ses pensées noires, il se pencha en arrière et accueillit d'un petit geste de la main celui qui venait d'entrer dans le hangar. Au final, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Ces pensées n'étaient que des compagnes qui hantaient les instants de silence, les moments de solitude où il sentait le poids de sa responsabilité peser plus fort. Ces reflets et ces illusions, il les connaissait maintenant. Et la rage brûlait.

Même si les souvenirs l'accompagnaient, même si son cœur ne voulait pas entendre raison, il avait retiré le voile qui couvrait ses yeux. La rage et la raison étaient parfois meilleures conseillères que l'amour.


	2. Au coeur de la langueur

_Parce que je suis la mort et la terreur,  
><em>_Parce que pour moi ne sonne que le glas sanglant des ténèbres,  
><em>_J'errerai sans but dans les terres hostiles de mon coeur,  
><em>_Aveugle et sourd à toutes tes suppliques muettes,  
><em>_Toi qui m'a fermé ton coeur à bras ouverts._

Les notes de cuivre se turent et résonnèrent encore un instant entre les murs blancs de Las Noches. D'un mouvement de main lent, le maître des lieux releva le bras de l'électrophone et remit en route le vinyle. Le son grésillant s'éleva aussitôt, langoureux, la puissance des cuivres se répercutant à nouveau contre les murs immaculés. Un frisson descendit le long de sa nuque alors qu'il se réinstallait sur l'immense canapé de ses appartements.

Il détestait cette musique.

Cette musique si humaine et si détestable, qui_ lui_ ressemblait tellement.

Il referma les yeux et ramena ses jambes contre lui, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans les remous de voix teintée d'alcool et de cuivres chantants. Incapable de comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'attirant dans cette cacophonie, il s'y laissait pourtant porter avec une grâce désespérée. Chaque souffle, chaque instant de ces notes et de ces voix étaient gravés dans son esprit. C'était un dernier souvenir désespéré d'un homme qu'il avait achevé sans le vouloir. Le capitaine Hirako avait été une erreur dans un plan parfait et cette mélodie en était l'image la plus précise. Avec chaque note, chaque phrase musicale se dessinait un nouveau détail, un nouveau souvenir. Les longues mèches blondes entre ses doigts. Le regard ennuyé, à peine éclairé par une lueur de désir masqué. L'étrange sourire, accroché entre dégoût et plaisir. Le capitaine avait accueilli dans ses bras son lieutenant sans la moindre résistance, mais ne lui avait jamais offert son coeur. Ecroulé à ses pieds, il s'était refusé jusqu'au bout à lui révéler ce qui gisait là, profondément enfoui. Malgré leurs jeux, malgré les sourires échangés et les étreintes au creux de la nuit, Hirako était resté muet.

Ce fut la plus grande défaite d'Aizen.

Une défaite qui n'avait pas de sens. Une défaite qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer son plan comme il le désirait. Mais une défaite qui l'empêchait de se sentir serein face à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Chaque étape de ses plans se passait à la perfection. Il savait à présent où étaient chacun de ses ennemis, comment prendre le pouvoir, comme réussir, enfin, à aller au-delà de sa propre condition. Et ce trou béant dans sa poitrine continuait de le faire souffrir. Seule cette affreuse musique arrivait, un temps, à l'apaiser, en faisant remonter un passé qui n'était qu'un fantôme dévorant. Des images. Des sensations. Une vieille photo pliée en quatre qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui, une photo de ce sourire bien trop large pour être réel, de ces yeux bien trop sérieux pour appartenir à quelqu'un d'aussi décalé. Il savait que le scientifique_ l_'avait sauvé,_ lui_ et les autres. Mais ni le scientifique, ni les autres n'avaient d'importance désormais. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et de connaître à leur sujet, il le savait.

Cet homme, son capitaine, avait réussi à survivre à la plus grande des trahisons. L'homme qui aurait pu voir à travers ses illusions, l'homme qui aurait pu lui ouvrir son coeur et lui offrir peut-être un peu de repos, s'était écroulé par sa faute. Il avait survécu, il le savait désormais. Et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui dire, lui hurler qu'il savait où il se terrait, lui et ses amis. Le forcer à s'incliner devant lui, à reconnaître son nouveau dieu. Recevoir enfin ce coeur qu'il n'avait jamais touché. Il n'y avait pas eu d'amour, juste des instants suspendus dans le temps, des baisers parfois hâtifs, des rencontres au creux des draps. Des corps, des odeurs lourdes de sexe, des regards ennuyés. Mais pas d'amour, ou plutôt un amour silencieux, qu'il avait du baillonner pour ne pas entraver ses plans, alors que son capitaine lui avait fermé son coeur. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'Hirako avait confondu son double illusoire et lui-même, il aurait préféré pleurer plutôt que de se réjouir de l'avancée de son plan.

Le vinyle grésilla, s'arrêta. Un instant, le silence avança sa main dans l'immense pièce aux murs blancs. Mais ce silence était encore plus obsédant que ses pensées. Elles s'y répétaient à l'infini. D'un geste, il remit la musique en route.

Il préférait s'enivrer de cuivres et de voix rauques plutôt que d'entendre la plainte de son coeur.


End file.
